marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathan Summers (Time-Displaced) (Earth-616)
Kid Cable, Nathan Dayspring, | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Ally of the X-Men, X-Force, (co-founder and leader), | Relatives = Christopher Summers (paternal grandfather); Katherine Summers (paternal grandmother, deceased); John Grey (maternal step-grandfather, deceased); Elaine Grey (maternal step-grandmother, deceased); Scott Summers (father); Madelyn Pryor-Summers (mother); Jean Grey-Summers (step-mother/mother by proxy); Alex Summers (paternal uncle); Gabe Summers (paternal uncle); Aliya Dayspring (wife); Stryfe (clone); Rachel Grey (alternate reality paternal half-sister); Nate Grey (alternate reality counterpart/paternal half-brother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = with streak of WhiteCategory:White Hair | UnusualFeatures = One arm and one eye | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Adventurer, freedom fighter, mercenary, leader | Education = | Origin = MutantCategory:Mutants activated at birth infected with the Techno-Organic VirusCategory:Techno-Organic VirusCategory:Cyborgs and sent to the late 37th-early 39th century to survive | PlaceOfBirth = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, North Salem, Westchester County, New York | Creators = Ed Brisson; Pepe Larraz | First = Extermination Vol 1 1 | HistoryText = The history of Nathan Summers was the same as his former counterpart until the ripple effects of time began having an effect on his reality, including the deaths of Tetherblood and Aliya. Nathan was informed by Blaquesmith that his older self's inability to protect the timeline and not returning the time-displaced original X-Men to their proper time was causing this, as the result would be the eventual death of Iceman and thus the changing of the timeline. Nathan also learned from Blaquesmith that Scott Summers and Jean Grey were his parents and had raised him disguised as Slym and Redd Dayspring. With this knowledge, he traveled back in time to accomplish what his older self could not. With the help of Paul Douek, Nathan used a Phoenix Cage to resurrect his father, Cyclops, and kept him hidden inside Professor, as they traveled to the present where Cable killed his older self, coming into conflict with the X-Men and Ahab while he gathered the time-displaced X-Men and returned them to the past to ensure that the Prime Marvel Universe's timeline would avoid an apocalyptic future, and his own timeline would be restored. Returning to the Professor, Nathan discovered that although Scott was grateful his son resurrected him, he wanted to rejoin the X-Men, rather than stay locked away. Reluctantly, Cable allowed his father to leave, but on the condition that he pick between two destinations: the home of Paul Douek and his family, who were in danger, and the X-Men's battle with X-Man. After Cyclops saved the Doueks, Cable was satisfied that his father had returned to his heroic roots, and the two parted ways. To ensure his father's safety, Cable asked Wolverine to stay by his side to protect him. Nathan next traveled to Transia and worked with Deathlok to look for Rachel Grey, who was once again under the influence of Ahab. During this time, he reluctantly worked alongside X-Force, who were originally tracking him down to make him pay for murdering their former leader, his older self. He learned that Stryfe was behind the upheaval in Transia, and after Stryfe's plot to use Rachel to destroy the Clan Chosen was thwarted, Nathan stopped Rachel from killing the young clone. Nathan resolved to uphold his duty of protecting the timeline and refused to change it to suit his own needs like Stryfe and his older self had. Dawn of X Cable joined the mutant nation of Krakoa when it was founded, residing on the Moon in the Summer House. He attended a family barbecue, where he traded guns with Raza of the Starjammers. He would later investigate the emergence of a mysterious island, that was approaching Krakoa, alongside Cyclops and Prestige. Despite some hostility from the local lifeforms, in part due to Cable handing one a grenade as a gift, which it then activated, the situation was resolved. When Psylocke formed a team to investigate the new threat of Apoth and the drug, Overclock, she enlisted the aid of X-23 and Cable. When the team investigated an Apoth location in Brazil, Cable was captured by Apoth's servant, who saw Cable as the symbolic unity between man, machine, and mutant. He later released Cable, who, with X-23, Husk, and Bling!, aided Psylocke in defeating Apoth. | Personality = Cable, like his older self, is extremely pragmatic when trying to achieve his goals. Despite his strong desire to protect the timeline, in part informed by witnessing first-hand what its alteration can bring, he has himself abused time-travel to alter the past, such as when he resurrected his father. This version of Cable learned that Scott Summers and Jean Grey were Slym and Redd Dayspring at a much earlier age than his older counterpart did, and as a result has expressed a much stronger fondness for them. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Nathan Summers of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Nathan Summers of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Cable * Summers and Grey Family Tree }} Category:Mister Sinister Experiment Category:Summers Family Category:Grey Family Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Intuitives Category:Superhuman (800 lbs-25 ton) Strength Category:Normal Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Regenerative Durability Category:Medium range Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Master of several forms of combat Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Temporal Paradoxes Category:Askani Category:Telepaths Category:Precogs Category:Telekinesis Category:Omega Level Telekinetics Category:Technopaths Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Astral Projection Category:Possession Category:Power Sensing Category:Psychometry Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Matter Manipulation Category:Size Alteration Category:Regeneration Category:Healers Category:Force Field Category:Strategists Category:Weapons Expert Category:Shooting Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Severe Threats